L'attendrissante histoire du petit conteur
by Iferil
Summary: Petit one-shot sur Jack et sa petite sœur quand ils sont encore vivants. Jack a de grosses difficultés de lecture, et sa mère cherche désespérément un moyen pour qu'il apprécie lire. C'est grâce à sa petite sœur que Jack trouve une des meilleures raison de lire: émerveiller.
Hello tout le monde! Je pensais publier cette histoire après avoir fini ma première fic, mais j'étais trop pressée! X)

C'est un petit one-shot sur la relation entre Jack Frost et sa sœur, quand ils sont encore vivants. Je les trouve vraiment adorable, ces deux-là! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Un jour, j'ai lu une fanfic qui disait que Jack n'avait pas appris à lire de son vivant. Plus tard, j'ai trouvé un fanart où il lisait une histoire à Emma. Je me suis donc plu à imaginer comment un Jack qui n'aimait pas lire pourrait y trouver du plaisir avec sa petite sœur.

Disclaimer: Jack Frost et sa sœur appartienne à Dreamworks.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

-(*)-

-Tiens-toi tranquille, Jack!»

Le petit garçon cessa aussitôt de s'agiter sur sa chaise. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait.

Au fil du temps, il avait vu le ventre de sa mère s'arrondir, il avait compris que la vie se faisait dans ce ventre arrondi, et son esprit de petit garçon s'en était émerveillé. Il y avait quelques jours encore, il n'avait pas eu le droit de venir voir sa mère dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui il y était enfin convié et ce qu'il voyait le laissait sans voix: un adorable bébé, une minuscule petite fille qui babillait à peine. Il détailla ses toutes petites main avec attention.

-Fais très attention, Jack, elle est encore fragile.» Dit sa mère en déposant le nourrisson dans les bras du garçon.

Le jeune garçon s'empara du bébé presque religieusement et le cala dans ses bras. Il détailla l'adorable bouille qui le fixait avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Il se sentit soudain très grand, écrasé de responsabilité pour ce bébé qui entrait dans la vie. Il approcha son doigts et elle tenta de s'en emparer. Il lui fit un immense sourire rempli de bonheur et dit:

-Bonjour Emma.»

La petite fille sembla rire et il lui pinça délicatement le nez.

(*)

-Maman, où va Jack? Demanda la petite fille de deux ans dans les bras de sa mère.

-À l'école, ma chérie. Il faut qu'il apprenne à lire et à compter. Travailles bien, mon grand! Ajouta-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

-Mais oui, promis. Fit le garçon en souriant.

-Tu reviens bientôt? Demanda Emma en réclamant par geste à sa mère de la déposer au sol.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Et quand je rentre, on jouera au dragon tout dégoûtant.»

La petite fille se mit à rire, ravie de cette perspective. Leur mère les embrassa tous les deux. Jack se dégagea de l'étreinte maternelle, embrassa sa petite sœur en promettant de revenir vite et détala.

(*)

-Emma!» appela Jack.

Jack et elle jouaient dans la forêt, suivis de leurs parents et également de tous les enfants du village. Aujourd'hui était la fête de Pâques et chaque enfant avait un œuf à trouver. Le garçon en avait déjà repéré un bon nombre, mais les laissait pour les plus petits. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas des œufs qu'il cherchait à ce moment.

Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, Emma avait triomphalement brandi l'œuf qu'elle venait de trouver. Malheureusement, il lui avait échappé des mains et était tombé, se brisant sous le choc. La pauvre petite ne s'en remettait pas et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps depuis toute à l'heure.

C'était toujours le cas lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Jack. Néanmoins, son grand frère de 11 ans avait trouvé le moyen de la consoler.

-Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton œuf, tout à l'heure!» dit-il alors qu'elle s'approchait en reniflant, curieuse.

Ses deux mains étaient emboîtées l'une dans l'autre comme si elles refermaient quelque chose. Elle se pencha et il ouvrit les mains. Aussitôt, trois jolis papillons s'en échappèrent et voltigèrent dans les airs, leurs écailles ocres scintillant au soleil. Un grand sourire fendit le visage de la petite fille. Elle les suivit des yeux et se mit à les poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans les hauteurs. Elle éclata de rire, toute contente.

Le soir même, Jack partageait son œuf avec sa petite sœur sous les yeux attendris de leurs parents.

(*)

-Jack, tu as fait tes devoirs?» demanda leur mère à la porte de la chambre des deux enfants.

Pris en faute, le garçon s'interrompit dans le jeu qu'il faisait avec Emma pour tourner un regard de chien battu vers sa mère.

-Tu as fait tes devoirs? Insista-t-elle.

-Mais c'est trop difficile! Se plaignit le garçon.

-J'ai parlé avec ton instituteur, révéla-t-elle. Apparemment, tu n'es pas un mauvais élève, mais tu rechignes toujours quand on te demande de lire quelque chose.

-C'est parce que je lis trop lentement. Se justifia le garçon pendant que Emma écoutait leur conversation d'un air perplexe.

-Justement!» dis sa mère en lui assénant un coup du livre qu'elle tenait sur la tête.

Le garçon se protégea comme il pu et poussa des râles d'agonie en s'effondrant au sol dans des grimaces plus comiques les unes que les autres.

-Argh! Tu m'as frappé! Je vais mourir... Adieu, Emma.»

La petite fille éclata de rire alors que leur mère lui ordonnait de se lever.

-Allez, debout, martyr! Tu viens dans la cuisine et tu t'entraînes à lire pendant que je prépare le repas.» dit-elle en lui tendant l'arme du crime.

Le jeune garçon s'en empara et jeta un œil sceptique à la couverture.

-Maman! C'est un livre de jardinage! Protesta-t-il. Même si j'arrive à lire, je n'y comprends rien!

-Je ne veux rien entendre, Jackson. Tu viens avec moi.»

Elle l'attrapa par la main et le traîna presque en dehors de la pièce.

-Je reviendrai, Emma! Fit Jack en tendant la main vers sa sœur. Je te promets que j'en sortirai vivant!»

Il acheva sa petite scène de théâtre par des gémissements de désespoir plus vrais que nature et suivit sa mère à contre cœur, celle-ci souriant des talents de son fils pour la comédie.

Dans la cuisine, il s'assit à table, ouvrit le livre sous les yeux attentifs de sa mère, jeta un coup d'œil affligé à la première page, puis commença à lire.

(*)

Une semaine passa ainsi. Tous les soirs, Jack devait s'asseoir à table pour lire à voix haute un passage du bouquin. Il y rechignait toujours, que ce soit à la maison ou à l'école, et ne faisait pas beaucoup de progrès. Sa lecture était très lente et hésitante, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-C'est pour cela qu'il est...hum,conseillé...d'arroser les plantes les matin ou le... le quoi? Ah, le soir!...Sauf dans le cas où s'il a plus...non, dans le cas où il a plus...»

Sa mère soupira devant cette énième erreur et le garçon s'interrompit, honteux. Il aurait voulu faire plaisir à sa mère, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il détestait ça. Cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose et il ne voyait pas en quoi lire pouvait lui être utile.

-Pourquoi le cas où il a plu?» fit une petit voix à côté de lui.

Il se tourna brusquement vers sa sœur, surpris. Il était si concentré qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il sauta sur l'occasion de se divertir et n'hésita qu'une seconde pour répondre:

-Parce que si tu les arroses trop alors qu'elles sont déjà mouillées, l'eau va mouiller la terre autour des plantes. Dit-il en sautant de sa chaise pour s'abaisser à son niveau. La terre va se ramollir, devenir toute boueuse et se transformer en marécage! Et alors, les jardins va être complètement inondés, tu verras des grenouilles s'installer comme dans un étang et les plantes vont pourrir! Et alors, le démon Maman va ordonner au pauvre et courageux Jack de tout nettoyer!»

Cette dernière remarque lui valu une frappe de l'arme la plus terrible qui soit... la cuillère en bois du ''démon Maman'', passablement agacée.

-Mais le démon Maman laissera Jack tranquille s'il finit de lire son chapitre! Termina-t-elle.

-Tu vois? Souffla le garçon à sa petite sœur qui le regarda pleurer des larmes de crocodile en riant doucement, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète. C'est de la torture!

-Jaaack? Menaça sa mère.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais le finir, cet espèce de fourbe de sale chapitre.» grommela-t-il.

Il caressa la tête d'Emma qui s'accrochait à son pantalon.

-Désolé, petite princesse, mais là, je dois travailler. Je jouerai avec toi tout à l'heure, d'accord?»

La petite fille hocha la tête avec une moue déçue et s'éloigna. Le garçon reprit sa lecture à contre cœur, sous le regard attentif de sa mère.

Pourquoi ce garçon avait-il tant de mal à lire, alors que les histoires qu'il imaginait pour sa sœur était d'une fluidité et d'une créativité sans limite? Elle jeta un œil au livre dans les mains de son fils, le même manuel de jardinage qu'au début de la semaine. Le jardinage...? Elle réfléchit un instant sur les histoires qu'inventait Jack, des contes de dragons, de fées, de chevaliers et de princesses. Et si c'était ça, la solution? Elle se promit d'y repenser et reprit la préparation du repas.

(*)

Cinq jours passèrent ainsi. Jack avait presque achevé le livre. Mais ce jour-là, il y avait un petit changement dans le programme.

-Ce soir, pas de lecture à table. Annonça sa mère à Jack qui racontait une histoire à Emma en utilisant ses doigts comme personnages. Nous allons dîner chez Madame Wand. Vous allez restez seuls tout les deux pour la soirée, ça ira? Le repas est prêt sur la table de la cuisine.»

Une seule information atteignit le cerveau de l'adolescent. Il se précipita sur sa mère et lui pris les mains, à genoux devant elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-C'est vrai? Pas de lecture? Pas de ''comment rendre votre poireau plus vert''?»

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la joie exagérée du garçon.

-Eh oui! Mais en échange, occupe-toi bien de ta petite sœur.

-Promis! Yahoo! S'écria-t-il en marchant sur les mains. Tu te rends compte, Emma? Fit-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle alors qu'elle applaudissait à ses acrobaties. Ton frère est libre!»

Il se releva et étreignit sa mère.

-Vous êtes ma reine, ma bienfaitrice! Je vous servirai pour l'éternité!

-Quand même pas l'éternité, j'espère! Ria son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il va bien falloir qu'un jour tu trouve une autre fille à protéger à son tour.

-Bah, oui, Emma!» affirma le garçon sans comprendre l'allusion de son père.

Il souleva la petite fille qui lui fit un gros câlin et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Encore une chose, dit sa mère. Je voudrai que tu jettes un œil à ceci.» dit-elle en lui tendant quelque chose.

C'était un livre. Jack se renfrogna aussitôt.

-Je voudrais que tu fasses l'effort de lire au moins la première page, d'accord?

-Pff... bon, d'accord. Marmonna-t-il.

-Tu me le promets?

-Je promets! Capitula le garçon dans un soupir en levant solennellement la paume.

-Très bien! À dans quelques heures, alors! Amusez-vous bien. Dirent-ils en embrassant leurs enfants.

-Dis au revoir à Papa et Maman, Emma! L'enjoignit Jack. Ils reviennent tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure!» Fit la petite en agitant le bras comme son grand frère.

Les deux adultes répondirent par un sourire et s'éloignèrent. Jack, sa sœur toujours dans les bras, ferma la porte. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre où Jack déposa Emma sur le lit.

-Alors, à quoi tu veux jouer maintenant?»

(*)

Après une dizaine de parties de cache-cache, trois batailles de pierre-feuille-ciseaux et une séance de chatouilles-tortures, Jack décida qu'il était temps de manger en s'entendant gargouiller

-Ah, je crois que j'ai mangé assez d'Emma pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas?

-Si! S'exclama la petite fille. Je suis fatiguée!

-Et toi alors, tu n'as pas faim?

-Oui. On mange quoi?

-Aucune idée! On n'a qu'à aller voir tous les deux à la cuisine!»

Il fit signe à sa sœur de grimper sur son dos, ce qu'elle fit prestement. Il la balada ainsi jusqu'à la cuisine. Il je ta un œil à la fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie battante cognait contre la vitre. _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un orage_ , songea-t-il. Emma avait très peur des orages. Le tonnerre l'effrayait au plus au point. Les jours de tempêtes, Jack n'était pas très rassuré non plus. Parfois, il se demandait si le toit de la maison n'allait pas s'arracher avec la force du vent.

Les pires étaient sans doute les tempêtes de neige. On ne voyait pas à un mètre devant soi et on mourait de froid. Mais il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Elles laissaient toujours derrière elles un magnifique tapis de neige dans lequel lui et Emma plongeaient avec délice.

Ils sortit de ses pensées et déposa Emma sur une chaise. Sur la table se trouvait une marmite de soupe et un plat recouvert d'un tissu, sans doute, le dessert. Il souleva le couvercle de la marmite et constata que la soupe était encore chaude.

-Regarde Emma! C'est la soupe au potiron, ta préférée.»

Les petite battit des mains avec excitation tandis que son frère lui servait un bol. Il se servit à son tour et s'assit. Il s'amusa à boire le plus bruyamment possible, rapidement imité par Emma.

-Profites en! Lui recommanda-t-il. On ne peut faire ça que quand Papa et Maman ne sont pas là!»

Il se resservit puis resservit sa sœur lorsqu'elle le lui demanda.

-Tu n'avais pas plus faim? Interrogea la petite, curieuse.

-Comment ça? Interrogea Jack sans comprendre.

-Tu disais que tu avais mangé assez d'Emma!»

Il sourit à sa petite sœur de quatre ans et lui pinça gentiment le nez.

-J'ai dis que j'avais mangé assez d'Emma, pas que je n'avais plus faim! Tu es bien trop petite pour remplir mon estomac!» s'amusa-t-il.

Il se leva pour débarrasser les bols et la soupe puis souleva le chiffon qui recouvrait l'autre plat de sorte à ce qu'il soit le seul à en voir le contenu..

-Qu'est ce que tu veux pour le dessert? Demanda-t-il. Il y a du foie de veau, de la cervelle de mouton, de la gelée de pustules de crapauds...

-Beurk! S'écria la petite fille en tirant la langue sur une grimace de dégoût.

-...Ou un délicieux crumble aux pommes! Termina Jack en éclatant de rire.

-Crumble aux pommes.» annonça résolument Emma.

Toujours riant, Jack servit sa sœur et lui-même. Il caressa la tête d'Emma en s'exclamant:

-Régale-toi, petite princesse!»

La jeune enfant ne se fit pas prier et entama son dessert.

(*)

Après le repas, il commença à se faire tard et Jack proposa à Emma d'aller dormir. Malheureusement, la menace de l'orage ne s'était pas éloignée, au contraire. Toutes les minutes, le tonnerre grondait et un éclair fendait le ciel.

-Jack, j'ai peur!» fit Emma, blottie dans les bras de son frère, sur son lit.

Jack l'enveloppa dans les couvertures.

-Je sais. Dit-il le plus calmement possible. Mais tu ne crains rien. Ce n'est pas après nous que le ciel en a, il est en colère parce que...»

Un mugissement plus violent que les autres le fit s'interrompre. Cette fois, il avait bien cru que les murs allaient s'écrouler. D'habitude, son père était toujours là pour dire quelque chose comme ''Ça ne vas pas durer'' ou ''La pluie cessera au milieu de la nuit''. Alors seulement le garçon s'évertuait à rassurer Emma, lui-même débarrassé de toute crainte. Mais là, personne ne pouvait lui dire qu'il ne risquait rien et il devait se rassurer tout seul tout en consolant Emma.

La petite fille voyait bien que son grand frère était inquiet aussi. Les yeux brillants, elle se blottit contre lui. Jack soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui proposer de jeu, ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment. De toute façon, aucun ne lui venait à l'esprit, concentré qu'il était sur l'orage. Et c'était la même chose pour les histoires. Son cerveau moulinait à toute vitesse dans le vide sans trouver une seule idée.

Il observa la chambre tout en frottant le dos d'Emma pour la rassurer. Il devait trouver une idée. Il fallait impérativement qu'il rassure sa sœur. Soudain, son regard se posa sur un objet et il se figea dans son mouvement. Emma leva les yeux et vit son regard intrigué se fixer sur quelque chose sur son lit à lui, juste en face. Il se leva et dit à Emma:

-Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens tout de suite.»

Il s'approcha du lit et s'empara du livre que sa mère lui avait donné. Il l'avait envoyé atterrir sur le lit au début de la soirée, le dédaignant momentanément malgré la promesse qu'il avait été contraint de faire. Il revint dans le lit d'Emma qu'il pris à nouveau dans ses bras et fixa la couverture. Il en déchiffra aisément le titre: ''Contes et Légendes''. Un frisson le parcourut. Ce livre promettait d'être bien plus intéressant que son prédécesseur.

-Hé, petite princesse! Tu veux que je te lise une histoire?» demanda-t-il en montrant le livre à Emma.

La petite fille passa une main sur le cuir usé en sortant de sa transe terrifiée et hocha timidement la tête. Jack la cala à nouveau sur ses genoux et ouvrit le livre à la première page.

-Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain...» commença-t-il.

Bizarrement, ces contes ressemblaient beaucoup aux histoires qu'il inventait. Il trouva assez reposant de ne pas avoir à inventer au fur et à mesure tout en gardant l'histoire cohérente, ce qu'il savait pourtant très bien faire. De plus, il était parfois lui-même agréablement surpris par le déroulement rocambolesque des événements.

Puis brusquement, il se rendit surtout compte qu'il n'avait aucun mal à lire. Les mots, qui lui étaient familiers, se déversaient tout seul de sa bouche pour former des phrases qui s'enchaînaient de façon très fluide. Le premier instant de stupeur passé et le premier conte achevé, il en proposa en second à Emma, qui accepta volontiers. La petite fille avait complètement oublié l'orage, qui avait d'ailleurs diminuer en intensité. Elle était captivée par l'histoire et ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement.

Jack lui lu l'histoire suivante, mais cette fois, il tourna quelques phrases à sa façon pour amuser Emma. Bientôt, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, épuisée. Il posa le livre ouvert sur la table de chevet et la souleva délicatement pour l'installer plus confortablement dans son lit. Il rajusta les couvertures, souri et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonne nuit...Jack... fit la petite dans son sommeil.

-Fais de beaux rêves, petite princesse.»

(*)

Lorsque les époux Overland sortirent de chez Madame Wand, il pleuvait à verse. C'était néanmoins moins violent que ce qu'ils avaient aperçu par la fenêtre. Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, Madame Overland alla voir ses enfants. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et constata que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Elle s'approcha du lit d'Emma. La petite fille était roulée en boule, enveloppée dans les couvertures, un visage bienheureux. Puis elle s'approcha du lit de Jack. Le jeune garçon était étalé sur son lit, la couverture recouvrant seulement ses jambes. Il dormait paisiblement.

Alors seulement, elle jeta un œil sur l'unique table de chevet et découvrit le livre qui y reposait, ouvert sur une page au beau milieu d'une histoire. Un dernier éclair fugitif fendit le ciel, accompagné d'un dernier roulement de tonnerre tandis que la mère des deux enfants n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le déroulement de la soirée. Elle embrassa Jack dans les cheveux:

-Je suis fière de toi, mon fils.»

Le garçon se retourna dans son sommeil. Puis elle alla embrasser Emma qui se blotti un peu plus dans les couvertures.

-Tu as un grand frère formidable.»


End file.
